


Corrupt moon

by Bishopthomas55



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: Corrupt moon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopthomas55/pseuds/Bishopthomas55
Summary: In this world of morethra all of the characters are part of a mnasa morethra national space admission. They all fight to control corrupt moon demons in battle sutes high tech suits that turn into jets weapons and so much more. You will only find out what will happen.





	1. Chapter 1

It is the middle of 2047 and this is our world called morethra here in morethra we all wear battle suites is a ruby red color with mint green stripes around my legs and arms i am a. White female with red hair and I don’t like being called a redhead. Im apart of the m.n.a.s.a morethra national space administration.  And we are setting out to find and defeat corrupt moon a moon just outside of our planet this moon has foul demons called the riff ugly little shits if i say   


	2. Starting training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today yonamine will be starting training

It is the middle of 2047 and this is our world called morethra here in morethra we all wear battle suites is a ruby red color with mint green stripes around my legs and arms i am a. White female with red hair and I don’t like being called a redhead. Im apart of the m.n.a.s.a morethra national space administration. And we are setting out to find and defeat corrupt moon Today seems like a typical day I'm starting class today i am yonamine keizo I have red hair gold eyes and sometimes im warring a battle suite with two jets strapped at my shoulder my suite is ruby red with mint green stripes around my legs and arms well enough about me. I talk way too much *tee..he!* sorry that was a undignified laugh, so as i walk to the m.n.a.s.a building i walk through the door I noticed “wow this place is huge” *spinning in circles* “hello yonamine says muneyaki” oh brother” i said cant you just leave me alone “ ha ha... you know how to always anoy me brother muneyaki is mty brother we are 2 years apart but we are family lets go sign in at the desk ok! So time for training ok bye brother... later that day in class we were learning how to use our battle suites mines a little tight on my thighs butt and you know but its the best i made it my self I really love it even though it hugs my ass like I'm some kind of slut lol but I'm somewhat proud of my curvature because believe it or not it helps in battle my eyes also give me power I'm able to move really fast ok class time for training  you will be cutting a titanium bar in half. By using your sword equipped on your battle suites... yonamine you’re first target your sword *weerrrrere* my blade heats up my leg extends back to a angle I breathe in running at almost the speed of light i use the heated blade and use my truster jets do a 360 degree backflip and slice the 4 by 8 bar in half. To my surprise I noticed it was a perfectly cut line wow says the instructor how did you learn that art. My mom taught me! Lol ,you’re a natural...   well class a normal untrained driver would have shattered there blade on a rod or door of this thickness in fact that was my only rod lol well class dismissed... After that i went to my dorm room which looks amazing I stripped the battle armor of and I noticed oh god there’s a window just by me i leaped out of sight considered i was in my underwear... ops yah sorry I talk to much i shut the window and go to bed goodnight world    

   

  


	3. Picture of yonamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter just a character art for yonamine

Use this link to docs https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-BSbHUeNF197rIPgkI_LhiHVPuPt0I5gh12c8wtQ96o


End file.
